Désespérément fou
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: OS Spoilers 7x15. House retourne chez Cuddy, voulant une toute derniere chance pour leur couple. L'alcool et le desespoir embrouillent ses pensées.


**Spoilers :** 7x13 "Two Stories" / 7x15 "Bombshells"

**Genre :** Drama / Guimauve

Voila quelques jours que je ne peux plus ecrire aucun mots. La fin du 7x15 m'avait coupé toute mon imagination, et mon envie d'ecriture. Et puis hier soir, je n'ai cessé de penser a cette scene. House venant supplier Cuddy de le reprendre. Éperdu d'amour pour celle qu'il aime. C'est desesperant, et tres guimauve. Je crois que j'en avais besoin...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_La nuit avait envahie les rues de la ville depuis une bonne heure déjà. Le vent continuait de souffler dans les arbres qui bordaient les quartiers avenants de Trenton, et quelques gouttes de pluie se firent sentir. Il s'arrêta et secoua ses cheveux trempés dans un geste brusque de la main. Il souffla pour faire partir une goutte d'eau sur sa lèvre supérieure, et redressa la tête. Le ciel semblait rejoindre la Terre au plus bas de la rue, produisant une atmosphère étouffante a la scène. Le bruit des pas sur le béton du trottoir lui permettait de se rattacher a un semblant de réalité. Observant les plaques au sol, il remarqua quelques brins d'herbes qui avaient réussi a se frayer un chemin entre les méandres de la ville. _

_Alors que les phares des voitures éblouissaient sa vue, l'homme continuait de marcher autant qu'il le pouvait. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, et fronçant les sourcils a chaque pensée sentimentale, il se devait d'avancer. _

_Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait juste y être. _

_Plus loin devant lui, un banc, disposé sur le coté de la route. Il accéléra légèrement le pas et vint s'appuyer dessus. Il empoigna immédiatement sa jambe douloureuse, se massa en serrant les dents. Maudissant alors son idée impulsive et saugrenue qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il redressa la tête, et aperçut la maison. Il expira une dernière fois, et se releva brusquement. Voulant se donner le courage de continuer, malgré la douleur exaspérante et la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes. _

_Une vingtaine de mètres le séparaient encore de son but, lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, emporté par un élan de souffrance. Il gémit quelques secondes sur l'asphalte, et reposa sa tête sur le bitume pour souffler. Sa vision inversée lui permit de remarquer qu'une lumière venait de s'allumer dans la maison. Il ferma les paupières, réfléchissant une dernière fois a la situation sordide dans laquelle il s'était fourré, et décida de se relever. Il s'agrippa a un arbre pour se remettre sur pieds, et fit les derniers mètres avec une ferveur impressionnante. _

_Debout de l'autre coté de la rue, il observa cette maison qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Comme enfermée dans un espace intemporel, la demeure devant lui semblait endormie. Seule la lumière de la salle a manger était allumée. Il regarda sa montre : 1h03 du matin. Il avait mit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour arriver. Il retint une larme de chagrin, de colère peut-être...et avança. _

_Il traversa la rue, sentant la douleur resurgir a chaque pas et a chaque marche de l'escalier menant au perron. Il s'appuya contre le mur en crépis, laissant les pics de peinture s'enfoncer dans sa paume, et hésita une seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait de l'autre coté de cette porte verte, a la petite lucarne._

_« I just need some time alone »_

_Il ferma les yeux voulant effacer ce sentiment de tiraillement dans son cœur, mais les dernières paroles de Lisa résonnèrent encore dans sa tête. _

_« I'm sorry. __I thought I could do this. Goodbye House »_

_Il murmura un "non" a peine audible, et frappa a la porte avec son poing. Il continua quelques minutes dans cette position ne voulant se résoudre a laisser tomber son unique chance. Il ignora le fait qu'elle avait sans doute été se coucher après avoir comprit que c'était lui, il ignora aussi que ses coups pouvaient réveiller Rachel. A vrai dire, il ne comprit que peu de choses en cette soirée. Tout ce qui lui était important, était de la voir._

- Lisa ! Ouvre ! Je t'en prie, ouvre !

_Couchée seule dans son lit, elle entendit la voix désespérée de House qui la suppliait de lui ouvrir. Elle tressaillit, mitigée entre la culpabilité et l'honneur. Entre son envie effroyable de le faire rentrer au chaud, et sa décision qu'elle pensait plus sécurisante pour elle et sa fille... _

_Elle ferma les yeux quand elle comprit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Voila déjà bientôt plus de cinq minutes qu'il continuait désespérément de frapper, criant de temps a autre son nom. _

- Je t'en prie Lisa...Lisa !

_Une larme vint couler contre la joue de Cuddy, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus a chaque gémissement de House. _

_Alors qu'il s'était écroulé contre la porte a cause de la douleur de sa jambe, il aperçut la lumière du couloir s'allumer. Il eut a peine le temps de se redresser que Lisa se tint devant lui, le rattrapant par les épaules au dernier moment, avant qu'il se retrouve allongé contre son parquet. _

_Elle l'aida a se relever, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas sa canne avec lui, et que la sueur sur son front lui indiquait qu'il avait marché. _

- ...Tu es venu a pied ?

- J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis sorti de chez moi, et j'ai marché. J'ai juste marché jusqu'ici, souffla-t-il épuisé.

- Rentre chez toi House.

_Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme la défiant de lui répéter cette phrase, ce qu'elle fut incapable de faire, voyant son regard rempli de chagrin et de désespoir. Elle baissa les yeux, et le laissa entrer dans le salon. Elle le suivit, et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, s'attendant a ce que son ancien amant lui fasse un monologue déprimant et culpabilisant au plus haut point. _

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas me dire au revoir et partir. T'as pas le droit. Tu es a moi, et on est ensemble...tu, tu peux pas.

_Sa respiration était haletante, comme si son épuisement psychique avait réussi a altérer son souffle. Il fermait les yeux, sentant son équilibre lui faire défaut, il s'appuya sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils. _

- House, on ne peut pas continuer comme ç...

- Non ! Tu te tais, et tu me laisse finir !

_Il semblait tellement triste que son chagrin se transformait en colère. _

- J'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as demandé, parce que...parce que rien de compte plus au monde que toi. J'ai arrêté les putes, j'ai arrêté les conneries, j'ai arrêté la vicodine.

- ...avais.

_Elle avait raison. Il avait arrêté la Vicodine, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _

- J'ai changé. J'ai changé pour toi. Je suis même peut-être devenu moins con, moins égoïste. Je suis devenu un gendre pour ta mère, d'accord un gendre goy. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de me détester tant que ça...Je suis même devenu un semblant de père pour ta fille ! Et ca, ça t'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit de me faire rentrer dans sa vie, pour m'en faire sortir maintenant. Tu m'as fais m'attacher a elle, et maintenant je n'ai même plus le droit de rentrer dans cette maison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Tu ne peux pas mettre un terme a cette relation, simplement parce que je ne suis pas exactement ce que tu voulais. Parce que, ça c'est égoïste !

- House...tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel je peux compter jour après jour. Pas de quelqu'un qui a peur de vivre.

- Non, je n'avais pas peur de vivre. Mais maintenant, en cet instant précis oui ! Parce que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Alors oui, maintenant j'ai peur. Mais c'est a cause de toi ! Bon sang, ce n'était qu'une fois. Je n'ai pris qu'une pilule. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Bien sur que si ! Et c'est ca le problème. Tu as besoin de ces pilules pour te donner le courage de te conduire en adulte.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi ma Vicodine ? C'est toi mon antidote !

_Il l'avait dit, il l'avait enfin dit. Elle resta bouche bée. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la moindre explication. _

- J'en ai eu besoin parce que je crevais de trouille Lisa. On a cru que tu avais un cancer, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Voila pourquoi j'avais besoin de ça. Je me suis sacrifié. J'ai sacrifié mes un an et demi de sobriété juste pour être a tes cotés, parce que je savais que c'est ce que je devais faire. Et j'ai préféré prendre le risque de replonger plutôt que de te laisser toute seule. Je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi...t'as pas la moindre idée.

- Dis moi. Je t'écoute.

- J'ai sauvé ton hôpital après l'accident de Trenton, j'ai pris en charge toute la responsabilité des urgences parce que c'était primordial pour toi. Toute cette merde avec Richardson.

- Tu as fais ca pour qu'on reste tous les deux ensemble cette journée. Pour ne pas que je retourne a l'hôpital a cause d'un problème tel que celui-ci.

- J'ai coaché Rachel pour qu'elle intègre l'école que tu voulais. Je l'ai entrainé pendant des heures a jouer avec ce singe débile.

- ...alors tu as fais mentir ma fille ?

_Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se taise finalement. Elle ne voyait que les cotés négatifs de ses actions. Il avait fait une dizaine de kilomètres a pieds, en pleine nuit, avec sa jambe douloureuse juste pour lui prouver a quel point il l'aimait. Et malgré cela, elle ne voyait rien. _

- Rentre chez toi House, lui dit-elle une dernière fois, en se levant du fauteuil.

- Je ne partirais pas Lisa.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te reprenne ? Que je te pardonne d'être aussi égoïste ?

_Finalement oui. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. S'en était pathétique de vérité. _

- Oui...je, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_Elle baissa les yeux, secouant la tête légèrement, et pinça les lèvres avant d'enchainer. _

- Tu te rends compte House que c'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'on est ensemble que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

- Vraiment ?

_Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même. Son cœur et son cerveau lui criait tous les jours qu'il l'aimait, mais sa bouche n'avait que trop peu prononcé ces mots. _

- Donne-moi une chance...

- Encore une ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, lui dit-il en se rapprochant au plus près d'elle.

_Lisa préféra ignorer la larme qui menacer de couler sur le visage de son ancien amant. Le voir dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur, et maintenant qu'il était assez près pour qu'elle sente son souffle contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour éviter de succomber a la tentation. Elle sentit le bourbon aussi, une légère odeur d'alcool. Voila pourquoi il parlait franchement._

- J'ai besoin de ton sourire, de tes yeux. J'ai besoin de sentir ton parfum le matin, de voir ton visage, ton corps. J'ai besoin de tes baisers...

- House...

- J'ai besoin de toi Lisa. Je me fou de tout le reste. Aujourd'hui tu es mon oxygène. J'arrive plus a respirer sans toi, j'arrive plus a vivre sans toi.

_Il lui avait fait sa déclaration avec sa voix la plus sensuelle. Sa voix grave et tiraillée, emplit de souffrance et d'amour. Un mélange de sentiment terriblement beau. _

- Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime...

_Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, sentant pourtant une légère résistante du coté de sa partenaire. Il voulu continuer a l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire ses lèvres et le repousse par les épaules. _

_Il ne prononça aucun mot, retranché dans sa honte d'être aussi pathétique. L'alcool plus les pilules qu'il avait reprit après n'avait pas du arranger son état. _

- Tu vois pas que je t'aime...c'est ca le problème. Je crève d'amour pour toi ! Putain, ouvre les yeux Lisa ! Je suis fou d'amour pour toi.

- Oui...tu es fou House.

_Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que le regard de Lisa avait changé. Elle avait peur de lui maintenant. Elle avait reculé d'un pas, observant ses yeux rougit et vitreux. _

- Tu as raison, je suis fou. Je suis complètement fou. Tu pourras au moins te vanter d'avoir eu un homme réellement fou d'amour.

_Il parlait sans même la regarder a présent, posant son regard n' importe où dans la pièce. Il errait seul, perdu dans ses pensées. _

_Il se mit a rire tristement, laissant échapper un « je vais mourir d'amour, je vais mourir d'amour... »_

_Il posa enfin son regard sur Lisa. Il s'approcha et lui donna un baiser d'adieu. Elle ne résista pas, comprenant que c'était ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant. Un dernier contact charnel avec elle. La sentir tout contre lui. _

_Elle pleura, le gout salé de ses larmes se mélangeant a leur baiser désespérément beau. Elle était finalement aussi malheureuse que lui. Tout ça était trop con. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de claquer la porte d'entrée, laissant Cuddy seule au milieu de son salon, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle s'écroula en quelques secondes sur son tapis, frustrée de honte et de chagrin, imaginant déjà quel stratagème House avait bien pu trouver pour se tuer cette nuit là. _

_

* * *

_

J'espere que ça vous a plu, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas un happy-end.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avec vos impressions s'il vous plait. Merci.


End file.
